


Seeking Forgiveness

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anniversary, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim seeks forgiveness from Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/639901.html) posted on jim_and_bones. The comm must be joined to view the pretties, as it’s f-locked.

Jim grinned at Leonard from his position upon the porch and tried not to let his nervousness show. The doctor stalked his way towards him, slamming the garden gate behind him as he did so, plants swaying with the passage of his movement. Leonard was scowling at him, in the way he always did whenever Jim had done something to displease him, which seemed, to Jim, to be almost all of the time. Jim knew, that on that occasion he had done something wrong, almost unforgivable, even by his standards.

“What the hell are you doing, cluttering up my porch?” Leonard asked, as he stopped beside the still sitting Jim.

“Hey, it’s my porch too, you know,” Jim replied, affecting a hurt pout that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I live here, too.” 

Instead, that blue eyed gaze glittered with amusement, already seeing the softness behind Leonard’s scowl. Leonard could never stay angry at Jim for very long, a fact that Jim was well aware of and something that he often took advantage of. 

“Look, Bones, I’m really sorry. I didn't mean to forget,” Jim said, as he finally stood, brushing off the seat of his pants as he did so. 

“Like I didn’t remind you just last week,” Leonard said, with a disapproving frown. “It’s not every day we have an anniversary, you know. It was important. Five years of being together, Jim.” 

“I know, babe, I said I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with the Academy lately. You know those classes are getting harder, or rather the cadets are getting harder to teach. Look, let me make it up to you, okay?” Jim said, as he reached out to rest a hand upon Leonard’s shoulder.

The doctor sighed, shoulders heaving with that one movement, yet Jim was glad that the doctor didn‘t immediately brush him off. Jim knew then that Leonard had already forgiven him.

“Yeah, well, you have a lot of making up to do, darlin’,” Leonard said, still scowling at Jim. 

“I know. That’s why I brought you these,” Jim said, as he bent down to pull his recent purchases from behind the bush where he‘d hidden them. 

He held out a dozen roses, which Leonard immediately grimaced at, a box of chocolates and a bottle of the most expensive wine Jim could afford. 

“It’s all the best stuff, Bones,” Jim said, as he stared at the scowl deepening upon Leonard’s face. “I’m really trying hard to make it up to you.” 

“I know, but you didn’t have to go all out, like this. Money’s tight right now, you know that,” Leonard said, without taking any of the gifts. 

Jim shrugged, as he stared at Leonard, feeling apprehension beginning to tug at the edge of his consciousness.

“So? I think you’re more than worth the expense,” he said. “I’m sorry, Bones, I really am. I won’t forget again.” 

“You’d better not, Jim,” Leonard said, finally capitulating and accepting the gifts from Jim’s hands. “Thank you.” 

“Kiss?” Jim asked, when Leonard pointedly did not lean in as he usually did. 

Leonard sighed, rolled his eyes, yet Jim still saw the grin that almost made its way upon the other man’s face. Jim grinned back and leant in to capture Leonard’s mouth with his own, lips working together in a soft kiss. Jim’s kiss was one of apology; Leonard’s was one of forgiveness. When Jim drew away, he wasn’t the only one who was smiling. 

“I’ve got something else for you, Bones,” he said, with a distinct twinkle in his eyes. 

“Oh God,” Leonard replied, staring in apprehension at Jim.

“It’s nothing bad; or at least I hope it isn’t. Just promise me you won’t hit me, or anything,” Jim said, as he reached into the pocket of his jeans.

“Damnit, Jim, what the hell have you done?” Leonard asked, and it was obvious that he wanted to hit Jim anyway. 

“You’ll see,” Jim said, as he finally wrested a small box from his pocket. 

“Jim,” Leonard said, warningly, even as Jim knelt on one knee before him. 

“I’m sorry that I forgot our fifth anniversary, but I have been planning this for a while now. Bones, Leonard, would you do me the honour of marrying me?” Jim asked, hopefully, as he flipped the box open. 

Inside, was a plain gold band, that had cost more credits than Jim could currently afford. He knew that Leonard was worth the expense, however.

“Dammit, Jim, get up. You’re embarrassing me,” Leonard said, scowl immediately returning to his face. 

“In a minute. Is that a yes?” Jim asked, hopefully.

“Yes, that’s a yes, now get up,” Leonard said, as a grin finally made its way across his face.

“No. Give me your hand first,” Jim said, stubbornly.

Leonard shook his head wearily, yet still he placed the roses upon the ground, before holding his hand out towards the still kneeling Jim. Jim slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger, before using Leonard as leverage to get to his feet again. The fact that he ended up far too close to Leonard was not lost on either of them. Jim stole another kiss, before he pointed to the front door. 

“Let’s go in, huh?” he asked, with a sly wink. “I think some pretty vigorous make-up sex is in order.” 

“Vigorous, my ass,” Leonard groused, as he retrieved the flowers from the ground once more. “I‘ll hold you to that, Jim.” 

Jim’s only response was to laugh, even as the door banged shut behind them.


End file.
